Lead Me To Hell
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Many know that there are pearls to escape from the underworld. But few know that there are pearls that will take them to the underworld. How unfortunate or fortunate is Kagome when she steps on one by mistake. Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

**Requested by:** Kagomeinudemon

**Pairing:** Kagome/Hades

**Summary:** Many know there are pearls to escape the underworld. But few know that there are pearls that will take them to the underworld. How unfortunate or fortunate is Kagome when she accidentally steps on one.

**A/N:** SMH, so I wote this awhile ago, but I save it under a different file. My_** 'Do not open'**_ file, which I accidentally opened today when I was cleaning through my laptop. I saw it and decided to post it.

**Written: **10-11-12

* * *

**Lead Me To Hell**

* * *

"Hey Kagome catch," Kagome turned, only to see the ball soar high over her head into the nearby forest surrounding the shrine. Mentally cursing for not paying attention.

"Sorry Sota, I'll go get it," she called over her shoulder running into the thicket of trees. Her eyes darting all over, following the path, she thought the ball had flown towards. She went deeper and deeper, about to give up when she saw something sparkle in the distance. And despite herself, Kagome walked towards it.

Coming into a small clearing she looking to and fro. When her eyes caught sight of the object embedded in the ground. Walking over towards it she bent down to pick it up, but tripped over a root. Her foot innocently landing on the sparkling object. Kagome cursed when she heard a small pop noise and definite crack. _'Aw don't tell me I broke it.' _

"Damn it to Hell," cursing her luck. Lifting her shoe to inspect the damage, but there was nothing there.

Her lips pursed in confusion, before looking at the ground ready to search the dirt to see what it was she had mostly likely broken. Only instead of expected forest floor and dirt, there was a dark grey marble floor. _'Oh fuck what did you do now Kagome Higurashi.'_ Looking up slowly, Kagome fell back onto her butt in shock.

No longer in the forest, but a medieval-looking room. Pushing herself off the floor, dusting herself off. She surveyed the room The walls were littered with ancient weapons from different cultures. Turning to her side, she almost had a heart attack, when she came face to face with a half-man and animal looking creature. She accidentally knocked over a gold metal shaft that was lying on a pedestal.

"Oh fuck!" Cursing she bent down picking it up. Placing it back on the pedestal. She turned scaring herself again. Clutching her chest, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down. Relaxing a little more when she realized it was just a statue.

Seeing that there were tons more, except the others mostly hung on the wall..and some looked human. Gulping when she imagined herself being one of them.

"What the hell, what type of sick fuck would have shit like this in their house?" She could only imagine a psychopath owning all of them.

"A man who hates those who would intrude on his privacy," a soft voice replied behind her.

Kagome squealed, jumping a good foot backwards, whirling around to face whoever it was. Almost crashing into the scary statue.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Hades was bored. Usually he had Persephone's constant bickering to keep him busy, but it was unfortunately spring so she was back on Mount Olympus with the other gods and goddesses.

Talking to the ferryman was boring and the hell hounds weren't exactly the best conversationalists. "If only I had something to make the time go by."

_'I could try writing another song.'_ He was still into the MIck Jagger look. Silently he had hoped that Persephone found the look attractive, but instead she went to flirt with the real thing when the Spring came.

Glowering at his cup of wine, he threw it into the fire.

_**Crash, clang**_

Hades and the hell hounds perked up at the sound.

his eyes narrowed, wondering who the hell was disturbing his peace. _Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I can incinerate someone and feed their soul to the pit.'_

Smiling evily, he left out the room his hounds at his heel. They were just as curious as their master, hoping they could get a decent meal.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

**Requested by:** Kagomeinudemon

**Pairing:** Kagome/Hades

**Summary:** Many know there are pearls to escape the underworld. But few know that there are pearls that will take them to the underworld. How unfortunate or fortunate is Kagome when she accidentally steps on one.

**A/N:** SMH, so I wote this awhile ago, but I save it under a different file. My_** 'Do not open'**_ file, which I accidentally opened today when I was cleaning through my laptop. I saw it and decided to post it.

* * *

**Lead Me To Hell**

* * *

A staring contest ensued between the two.

A drop of sweat trickled down her forehead.

**"Grrr."**

Kagome broke he staring contest to look at the demonic looking dogs.

There salvating mouths and beady eyes creeped her out. She could feel the bloodlust coming off of them in waves. The look she got from the man wasn't any less threatening.

However when his finger sparked and she felt the alarms of danger going off in her head.

"Wait, I mean you no harm. I didn't mean to intrude, I don't even know how I got here."

Hades had been contemplating on how to roast the girl when she spoke.

"What do you mean, how you got here. How else does one get hell than through the ferryman?"

Seeing the girl's eyes widen had him curious. _'Does this girl really not know that this is hell?'_

Without another thought he stepped forward grabbing the girl's hand, despite her paltry attempt at fighting him.

Dragging her down various corridors till he came to the balcony.

Kagome's almost flipped her lid.

Darkened skys painted red, screaming and despair filled the air, it was stifling hot. a river of black holding various trinkets floated in the sky.

_'I'm in HELL!'_

Hades barely comprehended the situation when the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she swayed.

Hades caught the girl's limp form. Realizing the girl had fainted.

"Stupid chit," he should have just thrown her over the balcony, but then his curiosity would be left unsatisfied.

Or at least that's what he told himself as he carried her back inside towards the only bed in his castle.

**_His bed._**

* * *

**TBC, reveiw tell me what you think!**


End file.
